mico rodriguez chapter 2
by life as it is
Summary: chapter 2 more suggestions please


Chapter 2

Mico took the package and started to open it, when suddenly. BANG, BANG!! Two bullets flew by their heads missing by inches. Mico and Fabio turned to see two frogs with guns aimed strait at them. Mico and Fabio both sprinted down the street, and took cover in the nearest alley. Gunshots were whirling everywhere. The got into the alley and realized dead end!! They were trapped with two deadly frogs headed their way. Fabio looked around and found a ladder. It was so high up that one person would have to be lifted up to reach it. Fabio lifted up Mico and Mico scurried up the ladder. Fabio hid next to a dumpster as the two frogs came into the alley. The muscular one said"Come out, come out wherever you are!!"

So, Fabio jumped out with nun chucks and started to whirl them around.

"So you think you can take me on?!" Fabio said.

The two frogs dropped their guns and ran away. Mico hurried down the ladder and they both hurried to Mico's house for safety.

LATER ON...

Serenity was waiting outside the front door, with her hands on her hips.

"Let me explain." Mico started.

"I already know, you're father told me when I first became your housekeeper." Serenity replied. "He told me not to tell me unless you came walking home with Fabio."

Mico was feeling very tired and dizzy. He looked at the clock 10:50 no wonder he was falling asleep. He could hear Serenity & Fabio talking as he fell asleep at the dinner table.

The next morning, Mico awoke in his bed. Suddenly, Mico remembered about the package. He sprang out of bed and started to search for the package. Serenity heard him and ran upstairs, with the package.

"Here it is." Serenity said.

Mico took the partially opened package and started to open it more. He pulled out the first object. It was a photo of his dad and mom. Mico took a moment to hug and cry over the photo. He barely saw his mom before she died.

Then Mico reached in and took out the second object a medallion with strange markings on it. He put the medallion around his neck and covered it up, by buttoning his jacket all the way up. He wondered how this medallion could devastate animal kind. It's a simple medallion.

BANG, BANG, BANG!!! It was the loudest knock Mico had ever heard before. Serenity started to walk downstairs, as Mico looked out his window to see whom it was. The two frogs from last night were right outside his front door.

Mico ran downstairs, and grabbed Serenity to the side.

"Don't open the door, it's the two frogs that attacked Fabio and I last night!!!" Mico said.

"Oh My!!" replied Serenity. "Well then," started Serenity "Check the window next to the back door. See if anyone is out there, if not we'll escape out that way."

"… and if not…?" replied Mico.

She didn't answer, so Mico went to the back window. He peeked out and saw no one out there. He waited 5 more seconds and then went back to Serenity.

"No one was out there." Mico said.

Serenity and Mico crept to the back door. When they were about to reach for the doorknob.

CRASH!!! The front door crashed down and the two frogs rushed into silence.

"Are we sure they are home?" asked one of the frogs.

"Oh sure, then why did I see a mouse peek out the second story window?" replied the other.

"Point taken." The first replied.

Serenity grabbed the doorknob and they ran out as fast as they could.

"Hey there they are!!!!" shouted the first frog.

Still running they saw three more frogs pop out of nowhere. Serenity screamed as one of the frogs grabbed her away from Mico. She was dragged away, as Mico stay surrounded by the 4 other frogs. Mico thought back to the karate lessons he took when he was younger. The only move he could remember at the moment was the high kick. Mico waited for one of the frogs to make a move. One frog did so Mico shot his leg right to the frog's face. Direct hit, Mico thought as the frog fell backwards, with the wind knocked out of him. Mico was afraid of what the other 3 frogs would do next. Mico ducked down just barely missing one of the frog's high kicks. Then Mico stuck out his leg and spun around as fast as he could, taking two of the frogs by surprise.

Now it was just Mico and the muscular frog that knocked down their door. The frog was taller and probably smarter than Mico. The frog fake kick at Mico, so Mico jumped up. He was surprised by a huge punch to his face. Mico was launched across the ground. Mico blacked out and heard an evil laugh in the background.

2nd chapter yea need more ideas... email um


End file.
